princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Momoshiro/Playing Style
Momoshiro is an Aggressive Baseliner, mostly using his power to take control of the game. Momoshiro's signature move is the "Dunk Smash," a very powerful response to lobs as he leaps several feet into the air, which he likes to finish off saying, "Don," upon landing. He later develops the "Jack Knife," a strong backhand shot. However, Momoshiro develops an affinity for playing doubles and even masters it, despite expressing a preference for singles. Momoshiro is good at "faking out" his opponents, and can be extremely sly and tricky on the courts. His ability to read the opponent's movements and to observe their viewpoints and expression allow Momoshiro to read his opponent, thus he is able to guess where the ball will go and use shots that will confuse his opponents. Dunk Smash (ダンクスマッシュ) Momoshiro's signature move to finish off lobs; however, Momoshiro's Dunk Smash is different than normal smashes in that he uses the momentum from running to hit the smash, through perfect timing, by jumping forward, instead of the usual jumping backwards to hit a smash; thus causing Momoshiro's Dunk Smash to be twice as powerful and more effective than a normal smash. Bullet Serve (弾丸サーブ) A fast and powerful serve Momoshiro likes to use. However, other than that, it's a normal serve when compared to other characters. Jack Knife (ジャックナイフ) The Jack Knife is a fast, sharp and powerful high-leveled backhand shot made by using the front foot to jump into the air with balance while utilizing the weight of the body to achieve maximum strength. When Momoshiro uses the Jack Knife, he keeps the ball at his racket until the last moment to make it a strong shot. Tornado Snake (トルネードスネイク) One of the signature shots of his rival, Kaidō Kaoru, Momoshiro uses this shot during his and Kaidō's match against Hitōji and Konjiki of Shitenhōji. A slice shot hit at a 45 degree angle to create a gyro spin, Momoshiro was also able to fake out the opponent by disguising this technique as the Dunk Smash. Calm Insight (読心) During his match with the Kurobane/Amane pair of Rokkaku in Doubles 2, Momoshiro was able to use his insight to his opponent's moves and where the ball was going to land. He was able to recognize the ball was going to be out when they were playing for match point thus ultimately winning the match for Seigaku. However, at that time he had not really discovered his ability to do so. Black Jack Knife A more powerful version of the Jack Knife. It has twice of power and speed. During his match against Hara Tetsuya and Taira Yoshiyuki (U-17 Japanese Tennis Representatives, number 19 and 18 respectively), Momo managed to overcome Taira's Bakyuun by using the Black Jack Knife and breaks Hara and Taira racket guts in an instant. Australian Formation (オーストラリアン・フォーメーション) Both Momoshiro, who is serving, and Kikumaru, who is near the net, position themselves at the midline. This makes it harder for the returner to decide which side to return the ball to. Anime Only Super Dunk Similar to the "Dunk Smash"; however, "Super Dunk" is unique in that Momoshiro uses his strength to delay the timing of the ball's bounce after it has hit the ground, thus making predicting when the ball will bounce off the ground difficult. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 3 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 4 Category:Character Subpages